Antipasto
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Aniversários sempre foram um problema. Não era fácil presentear alguém que não tinha apego a coisas materiais. Então, quando Giulio decidiu fazer um pedido claro, Mario achou que finalmente poderia dar o presente perfeito. Ele não imaginava, no entanto, que Giulio pediria a única coisa que estava além de suas limitações.
1. Primo

**\- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;**

 **\- Os personagens originais pertencem a mim;**

 **\- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo.**

* * *

 **Primo**

Ele subiu a mão e deixou que seus dedos se perdessem nos curtos fios escuros. Os lábios se moviam em sincronia, uma dança perfeita que havia sido aperfeiçoada há quase dez anos. Seus antigos parceiros faziam parte de um passado tão longínquo que muitas vezes ele se questionava se realmente o havia vivido. A experiência, entretanto, denunciava que o modo como sua cabeça pendia para o lado, inclinada e procurando o melhor ângulo para intensificar o beijo, não fora aprendido de um dia para o outro.

Dez anos atrás ele era conhecido como um dos mais voláteis e famosos amantes de Roma. Não havia acompanhante, homem ou mulher, que não conhecesse seus charmes e encantos. Nos bares seu nome era mencionado entre sussurros e gracejos, e os donos dos hotéis noturnos sabiam que lucrariam nas noites em que ele aparecia. Às vezes com companhia, outras vezes com _companhias_.

Hoje, no entanto, ele era somente Mario.

O beijo terminou deixando um gosto de saudade, mesmo os lábios ainda próximos o bastante para uma segunda dança. Os olhos verdes se abriram devagar, embaçados e perdidos naquele íntimo momento. Sua companhia sorriu e a tarde maravilhosa que haviam compartilhado chegara oficialmente ao fim.

"Tem certeza de que não consegue colocar algum idiota no seu lugar?"

"Eles não são idiotas," a resposta acompanhou um charmoso levantar de sobrancelha, "e eu me prontifiquei a ficar no lugar de Alaudi. Nós sempre fazemos isso."

"Eu sei, mas com Alaudi na mansão eu não tenho nada para fazer, já que Ivan se recusa a trabalhar. Meus planos envolviam passar o restante da noite com meu amante, que claramente prefere a companhia de meia dúzia de investigadores idiotas do que estar comigo."

O comentário foi seguido por uma baixa risada.

"Seu amante é um tolo," Giulio inclinou-se, puxando uma das coxas e unindo os corpos nus, "você deveria deixá-lo. Eu tenho confiança de que sou muito melhor."

"Eu tenho minhas dúvidas," Mario sorriu, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e suspirando, "Não importa quem eu escolha. Estou fadado a passar esta noite sozinho."

"Eu prometo que iremos recuperar o tempo perdido em breve."

Giulio o beijou de leve nos lábios antes de se levantar. O ruivo o viu se afastar, cruzando o grande quarto que ocupava basicamente o segundo andar inteiro daquela casa. A nudez do amante o fez morder o lábio inferior, assistindo-o ir até a caixa de madeira escura que ficava ao lado do guarda-roupa e onde eram guardadas as garrafas de vinho.

Se a ida havia sido tentadora, vê-lo retornar com nada, além da garrafa aberta de vinho, foi suficiente para entristecê-lo ao lembrá-lo de que não teria companhia naquela noite.

"Obrigado," Giulio encheu uma das taças que estava sobre a cômoda e a ofereceu em sua direção. O vinho era diferente daquele que beberam ao subirem para o quarto, isso no final da manhã. "Oh, eu quase me esqueci de um detalhe importante."

"Hm?" O moreno havia se sentado na beirada da cama e infelizmente cobria sua nudez com o lençol.

"Seu aniversário."

"Já estamos em maio..." Giulio parecia legitimamente surpreso e o ruivo tinha certeza de que ele havia se esquecido do próprio aniversário.

"Pode pedir o que quiser."

"Qualquer coisa?" Sua companhia esboçou um sorriso de canto que fez Mario se arrepiar, antecipando alguma fantasia sórdida que Giulio tivesse, mas que não houvesse tido coragem de compartilhar.

"Qualquer coisa..." Ele deu o último gole em sua taça e arrastou-se até o moreno, deitando-o novamente sobre a cama. Seus cabelos vermelhos foram jogados para trás evitando que ficassem no caminho. "Você pode pedir _o que_ quiser, _onde_ quiser e _como_ quiser."

Giulio o olhou e por um instante ficou pensativo. Suas mãos subiram pela cintura pálida, puxando-a para baixo e fazendo com que os rostos estivessem próximos o bastante para que as respirações se tornassem uma.

"Se eu posso escolher meu presente..." Os lábios tocaram o pescoço de Mario, beijando-o de leve. A língua subiu por seu maxilar e os dentes mordiscaram a orelha direita.

"Hm..." O ruivo gemeu. Suas fantasias trabalhavam a todo vapor e por trás dos olhos fechados ele imaginava as posições mais ousadas possíveis e que envolviam roupas rasgadas e dias intermináveis de sexo.

"Eu quero que cozinhe para mim."

Os olhos verdes se abriram e piscaram longamente algumas vezes. As sobrancelhas vermelhas se juntaram e Mario ergueu-se devagar até encarar aquele que estava por baixo e que o olhava com um sorriso de pura satisfação. _Espere um pouco..._ A expressão confusa demonstrava que ele havia se surpreendido e que não fora uma boa surpresa.

"O quê?" Mario não sabia sequer como começar a questionar. "Você quer que _eu_ cozinhe?"

"Sim. Você disse que eu poderia pedir qualquer coisa, então quero que faça o jantar no dia do meu aniversário."

"Que tipo de pedido é esse?" A indignação o fez sentar-se na cama completamente perdido. "Eu estava esperando outra coisa, qualquer coisa menos isso! Eu estava pensando em sexo, Giulio!"

"Ah, mas isso é a sobremesa," o moreno não demonstrava, mas ele tinha certeza de que estava se divertindo.

"Você quer que eu cozinhe _e_ ainda quer fazer sexo depois? Alguém aqui é ambicioso!"

"Eu aproveito cada oportunidade que a vida me oferece. E tenho certeza de que não serei o único a aproveitar a segunda parte da noite."

Mario cruzou os braços, remoendo o que havia escutado.

Realmente, não havia ninguém que apreciasse sexo como ele e fazer amor era basicamente obrigatório quando se encontravam, logo, seria impossível que não passassem a noite do aniversário de Giulio sobre a cama. Porém...

"Você sabe que eu não sei cozinhar. Todas as minhas tentativas foram um fiasco e se não fosse por Giuseppe eu já teria morrido de fome."

Giulio sentou-se na cama e pendeu o suficiente para que pudesse depositar um gentil beijo em seus cabelos.

"Esqueça, eu estava apenas te provocando," o moreno ficou em pé, "não existe nada que eu queira, mas se decidir me presentear eu ficarei feliz com qualquer coisa que venha de você, então não se preocupe. O que eu realmente quero é poder passar esse dia ao seu lado, como temos feito nos últimos anos."

Ele ainda disse mais alguma coisa, mas Mario não prestou atenção, notando apenas que havia ficado sozinho no quarto ao ouvir a porta do banheiro ser fechada. O sobrado onde o moreno vivia era grande para uma única pessoa e os cômodos principais, como cozinha, sala de estar e de jantar, ficavam no primeiro andar. O segundo andar era exclusivo para o quarto, sem divisórias, contendo a larga cama com pilares onde ele se encontrava, um guarda-roupa em uma das extremidades, a lareira na outra ponta e o banheiro principal.

Seus olhos fitaram o local e Mario se acomodou melhor na cama, enrolando-se ao fino cobertor vinho. A lareira havia sido acessa há horas e o quarto estava aquecido. Do lado de fora as janelas estavam embaçadas e molhadas, denunciando que além daquelas quatro paredes a temperatura continuava baixa, o que era peculiar naquela época do ano e no coração da primavera.

As palavras de Giulio vibravam em seus ouvidos e durante todo o tempo que o amante utilizou para tomar banho ele permaneceu fitando o teto e movendo-se apenas para pegar a garrafa de vinho que estava sobre a cômoda, terminando-a em alguns goles. O moreno surgiu de repente, o cheiro da colônia atiçando todos os sentidos de Mario, que sorriu largamente ao vê-lo perfeitamente arrumado, com a barba feita e os cabelos penteados para trás. Seu corpo arrastou-se para fora da cama, na direção do banheiro, e ele arrependeu-se de não ter se juntado a Giulio durante o banho.

 **x**

"Eu deveria me preocupar com você, Mario?"

A voz baixa e calma veio ao lado e acompanhada por uma xícara de chá.

O dono daquela voz tinha olhos preocupados e encarava os livros sobre a mesa com curiosidade, sem conseguir esconder que vê-lo ali, na mesa de estudos da biblioteca, alarmava-o demasiadamente.

"Não, eu estou perfeitamente bem, obrigado." Ele ergueu a xícara antes de levá-la aos lábios.

"Você tem passado boa parte das noites aqui... é impossível que eu não me preocupe." Giuseppe esboçou uma confusa expressão. "E, além do mais, a literatura que você escolheu para passar o tempo é um pouco..."

O louro virou alguns dos livros abertos e juntou as perfeitas e finas sobrancelhas ao ler os títulos.

"Eu não pretendia me intrometer," o irmão segurou um dos volumes, "mas por que você está lendo livros de culinária?"

Mario deu um longo gole em sua xícara antes de pousá-la sobre o pires. Ele estava preparado para responder aquela pergunta e a resposta estava na ponta de sua língua. Quando trouxe aqueles livros da biblioteca dos Cavallone, ele tinha certeza de que chegaria o dia em que Giuseppe questionaria aquele súbito interesse em leitura, visto que, usualmente, Mario só entrava na biblioteca para degustar uma garrafa de vinho.

Giuseppe sempre foi a traça da família.

"Giulio me pediu para cozinhar. Eu farei o jantar em alguns dias."

Giuseppe manteve a mesma expressão, não aparentando surpresa.

"E aprendeu alguma coisa útil?"

"Mais ou menos. Tudo parece simples se os ingredientes e modo de preparo forem seguidos, mas sei melhor do que ninguém que a prática é diferente. Todos esses anos de fracasso me ensinaram que apesar de ter muitos talentos a culinária não é um deles."

O louro exibiu um meio sorriso, pousando o livro sobre uma das pequenas pilhas que estava sobre a mesa.

"Quando decidir praticar conte comigo. Eu ficarei feliz em ajudá-lo."

"Obrigado, eu estava pensando em pedir sua ajuda, mas você está bem ocupado ficando deprimido agora que Catarina começou a frequentar a escola."

O suspiro foi longo e o meio sorriso de Giuseppe se tornou pura tristeza. Mario gargalhou, não perdendo a oportunidade de provocar o irmão.

Há um mês Catarina começou a frequentar o mesmo centro de ensino que Francesco. O local era reservado para algumas Famílias de renome, mas significava um grande passo para uma garotinha de quase dez anos que cresceu no meio de adultos. Para ela a mudança foi significativa, embora Catarina continuasse petulante e um pouco avessa a eventos sociais obrigatórios.

Giuseppe, contudo, parecia a personificação do abandono, não sabendo o que fazer com todo o tempo livre que tinha em mãos. Uma das estantes da biblioteca dos Cavallone havia sido lida nesse último mês e Mario suspeitava que não haveria um único livro não lido até o final do semestre.

"Giulio me passou alguns endereços de exposições de arte para as próximas semanas. Você deveria cogitar ir, Giuseppe."

"Eu pensarei a respeito," a falta de confiança naquelas palavras denunciava a tristeza por não ter companhia. _Eu gostaria de acompanhá-lo, mas meu compromisso é com Ivan._ "De qualquer forma, ficarei feliz em ser de qualquer serventia."

O irmão deixou a biblioteca com a xícara de chá vazia e Mario depositou toda sua atenção no livro aberto e que era mais grosso dos que os demais. A decisão em ir até o fim com aquele inusitado presente de aniversário vinha roubando-lhe todo o tempo livre que tinha. Não havia muito trabalho nesses últimos dias, então suas tarefas basicamente se resumiam a supervisionar o trabalho dos demais membros da Família e garantir que o Chefe não fugisse para Roma com o objetivo de ver Alaudi. _Ele é do tipo que negligenciaria o próprio trabalho somente para observar o arrogante trabalhar. Patético!_

A opção por levar o pedido de Giulio a sério pareceu a coisa certa a ser feita. Em todos esses anos de relacionamento Mario lembrava-se de todas as vezes que o amante fez algum pedido ou exigência. _Ele é uma pessoa bem simples e sei que estar comigo é mais importante do que qualquer presente, mas dessa vez eu quero que ele seja um pouco egoísta._ O resultado daquela decisão foi que ele havia se animado em aprender a cozinhar, ainda que a ideia de acertar a receita parecesse um sonho distante.

A primeira semana foi reservada para a pesquisa da receita perfeita. O ruivo sabia quais eram os pratos favoritos de Giulio e optou por aquele que a falha não parecia tão iminente. Assados e cozidos estavam fora de cogitação, assim como qualquer coisa que envolvesse frutos do mar. Dessa forma, a única escolha segura era uma massa, cujo molho não fosse pesado e que pudesse ser acompanhada por um delicioso vinho.

Mario deixou sua casa na sexta-feira de manhã sentindo-se confiante e animado. Nem o tempo fechado foi capaz de abalar seu espírito e quando chegou à mansão ele encontrou quem procurava. Giuseppe havia dormido na mansão na noite anterior e nessas ocasiões começava o trabalho cedo. Naquela manhã, o irmão estava próximo ao chafariz conversando com o chefe da segurança. De sua posição Mario não conseguia ouvir a conversa, mas pelo semblante de ambos o assunto era animado.

Niccolò era o chefe da segurança da Família há anos, cargo que havia herdado do pai.

O homem era da mesma idade de Giulio e os dois provavelmente compartilhavam a mesma altura, embora Niccolò fosse _bem_ diferente de seu amante. Não havia sorrisos tímidos de sua parte ou olhos ternos e preocupados, seus cabelos sempre arrumados e os óculos na ponta do fino nariz davam-lhe um ar austero e sério. Sua família servia os Cavallone desde a época do pai de Ivan, e durante todos esses anos Niccolò trabalhou com dedicação. Profissionalmente falando, ele era impecável. Seu senso de proteção era infalível e todos os empregados o respeitavam, inclusive os mais velhos.

Pessoalmente, porém, Niccolò era uma pessoa difícil... _para_ Mario. A antipatia que o homem sentia por ele era direta e visível, sem a necessidade de máscaras ou palavras polidas e educadas. O único assunto que tratavam era trabalho e isso quando fosse estritamente necessário. O ruivo não sabia ao certo o que havia feito para criar aquela inimizade, mesmo que uma vez houvesse tentado perguntar e cuja resposta foi um olhar de escárnio. Sua confiança em Niccolò era total e enquanto ele estivesse realizando seu trabalho com zelo nada poderia afetá-lo.

"Bom dia."

A conversa cessou e dois pares de olhos o encararam. Para sua não surpresa, Giuseppe sorriu ao vê-lo, no entanto, a mudança na expressão de Niccolò foi visível. Os lábios se tornaram uma fina linha e os olhos negros apertaram-se por trás dos óculos. Mario teve a nítida impressão de que era fitado como se fosse o ser mais repugnante da Itália.

"Bom dia, Mario. Você chegou cedo."

"Eu preciso falar com Ivan, por acaso ele já acordou?"

"Ainda não," Giuseppe virou-se e encarou a escadaria principal, consultando o relógio de ouro dentro do bolso do colete. "Mais cinco minutos ou vou buscá-los."

"Eles ainda estão tomando café?" O ruivo fingiu não notar que Niccolò havia discretamente meneado a cabeça em sinal de respeito antes de tentar se afastar. _Essa é minha chance de ganhar um ponto positivo. Eu sei o quanto ele admira meu irmão. E Giuseppe ficará extasiado..._ "Niccolò, um momento."

O homem virou-se devagar e o encarou com extrema seriedade. Mario engoliu seco, apressando-se em explicar por que o havia chamado.

"Já que estou aqui, por que você não acompanha Niccolò, Giuseppe? Há um lugar vago no carro e acredito que Francesco e Catarina ficarão felizes com a sua companhia."

As palavras pareceram ter o mesmo peso e significado para os envolvidos. O louro ergueu as sobrancelhas e piscou várias vezes, perguntando se realmente poderia ir e lançando um olhar tímido na direção de Niccolò ao questionar se não haveria problema. A outra parte, por sua vez, não conseguiu esconder a felicidade, repetindo que não seria incômodo algum tê-lo como companhia durante aquela curta viagem. _Minha boa ação do dia._

Mario adentrou à mansão, avisando que apressaria os estudantes. Seu trabalho, contudo, não foi completo já que ao abrir a larga porta quase esbarrou nos herdeiros.

"Mario!" Catarina parou bruscamente ou lhe teria atingido. "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia, Catarina" ele sorriu ao encarar a única dama da casa. Catarina vestia o uniforme da escola, um vestido azul-marinho até os joelhos, sapatos pretos e uma boina também azul. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam perfeitamente escovados e presos em duas charmosas tranças que quase tocavam sua cintura. _Aposto que isso é coisa de Giuseppe..._ "Francesco."

O rapaz estava ao seu lado e daquele ângulo Mario pôde notar que em poucos anos Francesco chegaria à sua altura. _Ele está se tornando uma cópia de Ivan. É um pouco assustador._ O uniforme masculino era composto por uma calça social azul-marinho, uma camisa branca e um colete azul, não muito diferente das roupas que ele costumava vestir. Entretanto, mesmo com vestimentas simples, a herança dos Cavallone dava ao rapaz uma beleza que Mario lembrava-se bem dos tempos de juventude e que foi capaz de conquistar moças e rapazes.

"Giuseppe vai acompanhá-los à escola hoje. Ele está no carro com Niccolò."

Catarina ergueu os braços animada, mas Francesco sequer respondeu, saindo da mansão às pressas e despedindo-se com um mero aceno. O ruivo suspirou, fechando a porta e cruzando o hall principal. Ainda não eram sete da manhã e ele sabia que Ivan não sairia da cama antes das oito, uma vez que não havia nenhum trabalho relevante e que necessitasse de sua presença. _Eu tenho tempo e nada para fazer._ A mesa do café da manhã estava sendo retirada pelos empregados quando ele entrou na sala de jantar e como um estalo o ruivo teve uma ideia brilhante.

"Lorenzo está na cozinha?" Ele dirigiu-se a um jovem que empurrava o carrinho contendo a louça.

"S-Sim, senhor. Ele está separando os ingredientes para o almoço." A moça estava na Família há algum tempo, uma das três gêmeas que auxiliavam o cozinheiro. Ele nunca conseguia diferenciar nenhuma das irmãs.

"Hm..." Mario ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Nós já temos o cardápio para o jantar?"

"N-Não, eu acho que não."

"Perfeito."

O sorriso que cruzou seus lábios foi triunfante. _A prática leva à perfeição, hm?_

 _Continua..._


	2. Secondo

**Secondo**

Francesco foi o último a sentar-se à mesa, como costumava acontecer todas as noites. De acordo com Giuseppe, o rapaz tinha o hábito de descer somente ao terminar as tarefas escolares, então se tornou rotineiro que os outros dois membros da família só jantassem quando o herdeiro decidisse dar o ar da graça. Naquela noite, em especial, não havia apenas Ivan e Catarina. Embora Mario não assumisse, a pessoa sentada ao lado direito do Chefe dos Cavallone vinha ocupando tal espaço há quase dez anos, o que o consolidava como um membro da família.

Em seu coração, Alaudi continuava um estranho.

"Eu não sabia que se juntaria a nós para o jantar, Peppe." A surpresa nos olhos cor de mel transformou-se em um largo sorriso e Francesco sentou-se ao lado do Braço Direito imediatamente.

"Seu pai disse que esta noite é uma ocasião especial," o louro ergueu levemente os olhos azuis, agradecendo com um tímido sorriso.

"Claro que sim." O sorriso de Ivan tremeu. "Não é todo dia que há mudança na cozinha."

"Mudança? Que mudança?" Catarina ajeitava o guardanapo sobre o colo. "Lorenzo ficou doente?"

"Não, Lorenzo está bem," a resposta foi dada às pressas antes que criasse um mal-entendido. "Esta noite um dos pratos foi preparado por Mario."

A resposta à notícia foi diferente para cada um dos presentes.

Enquanto Catarina soltou um baixo "ooh", seguido por duas finas sobrancelhas erguidas, Francesco olhou para Giuseppe com evidente preocupação. Ivan deu um longo gole em sua taça de vinho. Alaudi, por sua vez, manteve a mesma expressão vazia por alguns segundos.

"Aviso que não compartilharei dessa _honra_ ," o inspetor de polícia segurou a taça de água e lançou um sério olhar na direção de Mario, "meu estômago não suportaria."

Os dois empregados responsáveis pelo jantar surgiram pela larga porta que unia a cozinha à sala de jantar empurrando um carrinho. Os pratos foram colocados em frente a cada um, com exceção de Alaudi, que agradeceu com um menear de cabeça o fato de ter sido privado da experiência. Mario fitou o prato à sua frente, indagando se aquele ensaio ajudaria em sua situação. _Todas as vezes que preparei uma refeição minha única ajuda foi Giuseppe e infelizmente meu irmão não pode ser utilizado como parâmetro para comparação._

Giuseppe era compreensível demais, preocupado demais e atencioso demais. O ruivo confiava em seu julgamento, mas sabia que precisaria de uma terceira opinião se quisesse que o presente de aniversário de Giulio realmente acontecesse. _Dependendo do que eu ouvir esta noite decidirei o que farei._ O sons dos talheres o motivaram a iniciar a refeição. O garfo girou sobre o macarrão, enrolando-o o suficiente para que fosse erguido sem cair. Mario o levou até a boca e o gosto da derrotada foi quase tão ruim quanto o molho de sua macarronada.

As reações foram lentas e seus olhos fizeram questão de assisti-las.

Como esperado, Giuseppe mastigou e engoliu sem dizer uma palavra e exibindo um meio sorriso ao notar que estava sendo obsevado. Ao seu lado, Francesco tentava disfarçadamente esconder o guardanapo onde havia devolvido o pouco de macarrão que se arriscara a comer. Ivan havia bebido uma taça de vinho cheia após a primeira garfada, portanto, foi fácil compreender sua opinião.

"Isso é muito ruim," a voz veio de um canto da mesa, "todos os pratos são como este? Papa, eu posso voltar para o meu quarto?"

O silêncio que seguiu o comentário mais honesto da noite foi pesado. O Chefe dos Cavallone se engasgou e os olhos de Francesco se arregalaram, fuzilando a irmã e tentando fazê-la entender o que havia acabado de falar. Mario encarou o próprio prato novamente antes de esboçar um sorriso que se transformou em gargalhada.

"Desculpe, Catarina. O jantar oficial será preparado por Lorenzo, não se preocupe." Ele virou-se para Ivan, "eu estou mais do que pronto para comer de verdade. Obrigado."

"C-Certo," o moreno fez sinal para que os empregados retirassem os pratos e apressou-se em tentar ajudá-los. "Eu acho que com um pouco mais de prática..."

"N-Não é?" Francesco complementou. "Talvez mais algumas tentativas."

"Eu não quero nunca mais comer aquilo." Catarina sorriu ao ver o prato ser trocado. "É muito ruim."

"Se Giulio se tornar incapaz de trabalhar eu vou garantir que você seja responsabilizado." Alaudi mostrou-se presente e o olhar que lançou foi sério e dizia claramente que ele cumpriria aquela promessa.

O ruivo limitou-se a oferecer uma erguida de sobrancelha. Intimamente ele tinha inúmeras respostas mal-educadas, mas Catarina e Francesco estavam presentes e seria indelicado começar um desentendimento à mesa. Ele desculpou-se, porém, quando os novos pratos chegaram todos pareceram focados demais na comida e suas palavras foram recebidas com sorrisos. _Onde foi que errei? Eu segui a receita que Giuseppe me passou..._ Ele não sabia se sua aventura na cozinha havia ou não chateado o cozinheiro, mas a _verdadeira_ macarronada daquela noite estava incrivelmente saborosa, em um nível que ele sabia que jamais atingiria. _Desculpe, Giulio, eu tentei..._

 **x**

A mesa havia terminado de ser arrumada quando os primeiros passos foram ouvidos descendo as escadas.

Giulio surgiu na entrada da sala de jantar, os cabelos ainda molhados e parecendo perfeitamente à vontade na calça escura e na camisa branca. Mario sentiu o cheiro da colônia quando ele se aproximou, imaginando que acordaria na manhã seguinte com o cheiro do amante.

"Por que você está arrumando a mesa?" O moreno fechava o botão do punho direito da camisa. "Achei que jantaríamos fora."

"Oh, não, esta noite comeremos em casa." Ele ajeitou os guardanapos e abriu o pequeno armário de madeira que ficava ao canto e onde estavam as bebidas. "Faz parte do seu presente de aniversário."

"Não me diga..." Giulio pareceu surpreso e olhou ao redor como se esperasse que a comida estivesse escondida.

"Você disse que gostaria de ter a _honra_ de um jantar feito por mim," Mario puxou a cadeira e fez sinal para que o amante se sentasse.

"Eu devo me preocupar?" Giulio riu antes de se acomodar.

A resposta foi um largo e satisfeito sorriso.

A caminhada até a cozinha foi curta, visto que assim que Giulio subiu para tomar banho Mario apressou-se em deixar tudo organizado. O prato principal havia sido montado em sua casa e repousava dentro de uma bela travessa de vidro decorada por rosas e que pertencia à sua mãe. Os olhos verdes se abaixaram e ele sorriu antes de segurar a travessa e seguir em direção à sala de jantar.

A lasanha, ou o que deveria ser considerada uma lasanha, foi colocada no centro da mesa, entre a salada e a cesta de pães. Normalmente, o ruivo sentava-se em frente a Giulio, mas naquela noite sua cadeira foi puxada para o lado, próxima o bastante para que os joelhos se esbarrassem.

A reação de Giulio aconteceu em etapas. Seus olhos se abaixaram e ali permaneceram. Uma de suas sobrancelhas tremeu e ele percebeu que estava sendo observado, pois piscou como se acordasse de um sonho, encarando Mario como se um prato de lasanha precisasse de explicações.

"Parece... diferente." Ele não manifestava pressa em começar a comer, ainda mais quando a massa da lasanha havia prendido seu garfo, que ficou em pé ao tentar puxá-lo.

"Eu realmente me esforcei e tenho certeza de que fiz o melhor jantar da sua vida." O teatro era proposital. Mario faria o impossível para que Giulio se arrependesse de ter feito aquele pedido.

Dentre todos os talentos que ele possuía a culinária nunca fez parte de seu leque de opções. Giuseppe sempre foi o irmão talentoso e zeloso, fosse com a casa ou com os estômagos de seus moradores. Por esse motivo, e por sua total falta de interesse em aprender, Mario não sabia sequer cozinhar um ovo. Seu relacionamento com Giulio durava quase uma década e ele não acreditava que depois de todo esse tempo o amante tivesse coragem de pedir que ele preparasse seu jantar de aniversário. _Se ele tivesse pedido para fazer sexo na cozinha, eu ficarei feliz em vestir somente um avental, mas não..._

O ruivo pegou os talheres e espetou a lasanha. Superficialmente o prato não parecia em nada com as lasanhas que ele estava acostumado a comer na mansão dos Cavallone, preparadas por um dos melhores cozinheiros da Itália. A Família sempre teve o hábito de manter ótimos cozinheiros, desde a época do pai de Ivan. O vermelho do molho de tomate parecia uma mistura de vinho e verde. O garfo não sentiu a tenra massa, ficando preso, como se alguma força imaginária a puxasse para baixo. O corte foi pequeno, o suficiente para que Giulio saciasse sua curiosidade.

"Parece... única." O moreno encarou o pedaço pousado em seu prato, sem saber se olhava para o recheio endurecido ou a massa queimada.

"O sabor é tão bom quanto sua aparência, eu garanto." Mario sentou-se e abriu a garrafa de vinho.

"Você não vai se servir?"

Mais uma vez, a resposta foi um meio sorriso.

Ele viu quando Giulio engoliu seco, juntando coragem para erguer seus talheres para começar a comer. O amante ensaiou o gesto duas vezes, mas na terceira tentativa Mario achou que já vira o bastante. Sua mão direita parou o garfo antes que ele tocasse os lábios.

"Chega, eu não vou deixar que você coma isso."

"Obrigado..." O amante parecia visivelmente aliviado. "E, desculpe. Não achei que você fosse levar até o fim aquele pedido."

"A experiência foi interessante e eu quase envenenei a Família com a primeira tentativa. Os Cavallone perderiam o Chefe e os herdeiros. Pode imaginar?"

"Alaudi me contou sobre o jantar," Giulio riu, "mas não falou que você havia cozinhado. Apenas mencionou que o primeiro prato foi um desastre."

Mario escondeu a surpresa o máximo que conseguiu. _Por que ele não contou toda a verdade?_ Pensar que Alaudi pudesse ter omitido a informação para que Giulio não soubesse do jantar o fazia ter arrepios de asco. _Provavelmente ele fez isso pelo amigo._

"Eu vou trazer o jantar de verdade."

O ruivo retirou seu erro e retornou da cozinha com outra travessa, um pouco maior do que a anterior. Ela foi colocada na mesa e dessa vez a surpresa foi positiva. O cheiro da lasanha inundou a sala de jantar e seu estômago roncou ao lembrar-se de que sua última refeição fora um pedaço de bolo no meio da tarde.

"É o presente de Giuseppe. Ele pediu que lhe desejasse feliz aniversário."

"Parece ótima," o moreno prosseguiu, "não que a sua não tivesse uma boa aparência."

"Eu tenho plena consciência das minhas limitações, não se preocupe." Mario serviu ambos os pratos com pedaços generosos de lasanha.

Giulio fez menção de fazer um comentário, no entanto, limitou-se a comer. Os talentos culinários de Giuseppe eram velhos conhecidos, e ambos saborearam aquela refeição como se fosse mais um dos jantares que compartilhavam em sua casa. A sensação era tão familiar que havia a nítida impressão de que o louro fosse aparecer a qualquer momento vindo da cozinha para se sentar à mesa. O vinho escolhido combinava perfeitamente com a massa e o molho vermelho, e por alguns minutos não houve conversa, apenas trocas esporádicas de olhares que diziam mais do que frases inteiras.

Se por um lado Mario era uma pessoa naturalmente social e falante, os anos ao lado daquela pessoa o moldaram e o amadureceram. Giulio não era propriamente uma pessoa taciturna, mas reservada e quieta. _Ele só abre a boca quando tem alguma coisa para agregar à conversa._ A convivência o transformou em uma pessoa menos impulsiva e explosiva. A personalidade calma do amante apaziguou um pouco sua alma eufórica e aquela mudança foi gradual e significativa. A única coisa que Giulio não conseguiu alterar foi sua sexualidade. Mario era, e provavelmente sempre seria, uma pessoa guiada por suas necessidades físicas e naquele quesito o moreno lhe satisfazia completamente.

Ao lado de Giulio, tanto seu corpo quanto seu coração estavam satisfeitos.

As travessas vazias foram levadas para a cozinha e o ruivo recusou ajuda em todas as suas curtas viagens, alegando que o aniversariamente não deveria fazer nada além de estar ali. Quando a mesa da sala de jantar foi devidamente arrumada, os dois seguiram até a sala de estar, levando uma garrafa fechada de vinho e duas taças. A lareira já estava acessa e, embora a primavera estivesse no auge, o inverno não parecia ter se desvencilhado totalmente, deixando dias amenos, mas noites geladas e que exigiam mais do que finos cobertores.

"Agradeça a Giuseppe. O jantar estava delicioso," Giulio abriu a garrafa e serviu ambas as taças. "E obrigado pela tentativa, de verdade."

"Desculpe por ter falhado. A experiência me motivou a aprender, então talvez em um futuro distante eu tente novamente."

"Esperarei ansiosamente por esse dia." O moreno sorriu sincero.

"E para não perder a oportunidade," Mario levantou-se e foi até a pequena estante que ficava atrás do sofá onde estavam sentados. Ali, na terceira porta à esquerda, estava um pequeno embrulho que fora guardado assim que ele chegou. "Este é seu presente oficial, feliz aniversário, Giulio."

O embrulho escondia uma caixa de tamanho médio e forrada por camurça. No interior havia um jogo de pincéis, cujas palavras não eram o italiano comum. Giulio arregalou os olhos e corou, agradecendo várias vezes. Vê-lo tão contente fez seu coração se tornar aquecido, tendo certeza de que havia sido inteligente encomendar aquele jogo de pincéis em uma de suas viagens ao Oriente. O moreno pintava muito menos agora, devido ao trabalho na sede de polícia, contudo, Mario adorava chegar à casa e vê-lo sentado em frente a uma tela. Fazer amor enquanto Giulio cheirava a tinta era extremamente excitante.

"E como estão as coisas na mansão? Alaudi disse que Catarina está extasiante agora que terá aula de Arte."

"Sim, eles passarão a dar aula de pintura uma vez por semana. Francesco recusou, mas Catarina já avisou a Ivan que participará."

Giulio sorriu e Mario teve certeza de que ele aprovava a ideia da garotinha. Por várias vezes ele havia visto os dois conversando sobre quadros, nenhum assunto profundo ou rebuscado, apenas comentários a respeito de cores e cenários. Ao contrário do irmão, Catarina adorava arte e literatura, a ponto de passar horas dentro da biblioteca com um livro na mão. _Francesco passou a ler mais depois que cresceu e tenho certeza de que Giuseppe teve sua parcela de culpa. Falando no meu irmão..._

"Eu acho que Giuseppe está apaixonado."

O comentário foi feito displicentemente e enquanto ele girava o vinho em sua taça. Em nenhum momento ele teve a intenção de causar alarde então foi curioso ver sua companhia tossir ao engasgar com a bebida.

"S-Seu irmão?"

"Sim," Mario serviu-se de mais vinho. "Eu ouvi um dos empregados comentando que tentou apresentá-lo à irmã, mas que Giuseppe recusou e disse que não tinha interesse."

"Isso não quer dizer nada, Mario. Você mesmo me disse que desconfiava que talvez Giuseppe não gostasse de mulheres."

"Ele está cantando no banho, Giulio... cantando!" O ruivo passou as mãos nos cabelos e recostou-se melhor ao sofá. Aquele assunto vinha martelando em sua mente nas últimas semanas e ele desconfiava que Giuseppe tinha um amante às escondidas.

"Bem, você conhece seu irmão melhor do que eu, mas tem ideia de quem possa ser?"

Mario fitou o teto antes de piscar longamente.

"Niccolò."

"Niccolò? O chefe da segurança? Aquele que não gosta de você?"

"O próprio."

"Ele não era casado?"

"Viúvo." Mario virou o rosto e apertou os olhos. "Não que isso signifique qualquer coisa. Você foi noivo e olha onde estamos agora."

Giulio preferiu não responder.

"Eu percebi que Giuseppe e Niccolò estão bem próximos ultimamente. Eu os vejo pelos cantos sorrindo e conversando às escondidas. De qualquer forma, acredito que será benéfico. Giuseppe precisa de uma vida própria antes que Francesco assuma a Família e se case."

"Francesco tem somente quinze anos. Ainda há muito tempo para se pensar nessas coisas."

"Eu não sei. Ele é tão popular quanto o pai costumava ser quando jovem. Eu não ficaria surpreso se aparecesse na mansão com uma garota. Giuseppe ficaria devastado."

Aquele era um assunto que Mario tentava evitar pensar o máximo possível. Giuseppe era extremamente apegado ao herdeiro e ele sabia que aquela dedicação era fruto de sua capacidade como Braço Direito. Quando Francesco finalmente decidisse casar e ter filhos, o irmão certamente sentiria que perdera seu espaço e acabaria se entristecendo. _Se Giuseppe realmente tem um amante, então eu vou apoiá-lo no que for preciso._

O assunto morreu com aquele último comentário. O ruivo não se sentia disposto a falar do irmão, ainda mais com a possibilidade de seu interesse amoroso ser Niccolò. O moreno, como sempre acontecia, somente escutava. A taça foi pousada sobre a mesinha de madeira que ficava no centro da sala de estar e em cima de um belo tapete florido. Mario apoiou uma das mãos sobre o sofá, inclinando o corpo e pendendo para frente. O amante sorriu, pousando sua taça antes de recebê-lo em seus braços.

"Feliz aniversário..."

A voz sussurrada foi seguida por um sorriso antes que os lábios se encontrarem. As bocas se encaixaram com perfeição e Mario sentiu a língua deslizar para dentro de sua boca. O beijo foi longo e intenso, resultado de duas garrafas de vinho e o incessante desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. As mãos de Giulio o trouxeram para perto, acomodando-o melhor entre suas pernas e tornando o contato perigosamente tentador. O ruivo sabia exatamente como aquela noite terminaria e seu corpo estava pronto para a sobremesa.

"Quer subir?" A voz rouca entrou por seu ouvido esquerdo e o arrepiou completamente a ponto de fazê-lo gemer.

Os dois levantaram-se, mas sem interromper o beijo. As grandes mãos de Giulio seguraram seu rosto enquanto as línguas se moviam com pressa e luxúria. O ruivo sentiu seus dedos brincarem com os botões da camisa, abrindo-os um a um e sorrindo satisfeito ao ver o tecido deixar os ombros do amante. Os olhos se abriram e ele fez questão de admirar o largo peitoral pelo canto dos olhos, suspirando com a ideia de que muito em breve não haveria camada alguma de roupas para atrapalhá-los.

Mario estava certo em sua conjectura, já que, assim que chegaram à escadaria, metade das roupas havia ficado pelo chão. Os beijos e toques estavam menos comportados e a subida foi uma mistura de esfregões e apertões. Por duas vezes ele achou que fosse tropeçar, mas Giulio o manteve firme nos degraus, pelo menos até chegar ao topo. Ali, o ruivo sentiu-se deitar, livrando-se de sua própria camisa e ficando um pouco surpreso ao ver sua calça e roupa de baixo retiradas de uma única vez.

O moreno inclinou-se sobre ele, roubando-lhe um afoito beijo antes de abaixar-se. Mario viu quando seu sexo desapareceu dentro da boca do amante e não havia nada a fazer além de gemer. O chão frio não pareceu atrapalhar e quando suas pernas se apoiaram nos largos ombros ele soube que não teria como escapar. A língua deslizava por sua ereção, tocando as partes mais sensíveis e arrancando-lhe suspiros e gemidos indecentes. Sexo era uma de suas atividades favoritas e poder praticá-lo com aquele que amava era um privilégio. Giulio era muito mais do que ele merecia, em todos os sentidos.

O orgasmo o desarmou totalmente, deixando sua respiração alta. Os movimentos em seu baixo ventre não cessaram e Giulio continuou o que fazia por mais algum tempo, dando atenção ao interior das pálidas coxas e deixando marcas vermelhas que no dia seguinte estariam roxas. Os lábios tocavam delicadamente a pele, apenas para que, no instante seguinte, os dentes a marcassem de leve. Mario arrepiava-se com cada provocação, imaginando quando o amante decidiria que era hora de prepará-lo.

"Você consegue ficar de pé?"

A voz veio de algum lugar e ele abriu os olhos devagar, piscando algumas vezes antes de menear a cabeça em positivo. O moreno o ajudou a levantar-se e Mario viu-se novamente entre seus braços e beijos. A caminhada até a cama pareceu curta e ele jogou-se sobre o colchão, afundando-se na roupa de cama. Seu corpo virou-se ao mesmo tempo em que Giulio pendeu sobre ele como um predador, beijando seus ombros enquanto delineava suas costas e cintura com as mãos. Os beijos desceram, marcando a pele e deixando um rastro avermelhado por onde passavam. Mario usou os joelhos para suportar o peso do corpo e afundou o rosto em seus braços. As mãos seguraram seu quadril e quando a língua tocou sua entrada seu corpo inteiro arrepiou-se, aprovando a carícia.

O ruivo sentiu o cheiro dos lençóis limpos, percebendo que todos os seus sentidos estavam alertas e operantes, como sempre acontecia durante o sexo. Seus dedos percorriam a roupa de cama, apertando-a todas as vezes que a língua de Giulio invadia seu corpo. A ereção retornou aos poucos, mas ele jamais perderia a chance de ser mimado daquela forma. Em determinado momento a língua deu lugar a dois dedos e o aroma do óleo lubrificante o arrepiou em antecipação. Os dedos brincavam com seu corpo ao tocarem seu ponto especial com uma insistência torturante. As mãos subiram por seu quadril e, ao chegarem à cintura, Mario sentiu o membro invadi-lo.

A dor foi seguida por um gemido mais alto. Fisicamente falando, Giulio precisaria passar muito mais tempo preparando-o se quisesse que aquela relação fosse indolor. Entretanto, aquilo não era o que _Mario_ queria. A ereção o penetrou sem resguardo, invadindo seu corpo como já havia feito centenas de vezes. O ruivo não negaria que apreciava preparações longas e sensuais, com direito a dois ou três orgasmos antes do prato principal. No entanto, o que realmente fazia seu sangue ferver era ser devorado daquela forma, com o mínimo de preparação possível e somente para não tornar o ato impossível. A dor o excitava, o modo como o sexo tremia dentro de seu corpo, os gemidos roucos de prazer... o ato sexual se transformava em muito mais do que a busca por prazer.

Desde o começo de sua descoberta sexual Mario poderia contar nos dedos as vezes em que assumiu uma postura passiva. Quando envolvia um amante, ele sempre se empenhava em satisfazê-lo, achando inconcebível que alguém deixasse seus braços sem um sorriso de satisfação. Suas experiências sendo evolvido, por outro lado, foram de ruins a péssimas, com amantes desajeitados e que não sabiam sequer prepará-lo. O ruivo sempre acabava se sentindo usado, como se sua função naquela relação fosse unicamente ser um buraco. Por esse motivo, ele passou a rejeitar convites, mesmo quando seus parceiros eram belos e charmosos. Encanto pessoal nenhum valia a sensação de decepção pós-sexo.

Giulio foi algo completamente inesperado, uma das melhores surpresas de sua vida.

Quando todos os assuntos foram resolvidos, e não havia nada mais que impedisse aquela relação de dar o passo final, Mario precisou de algum tempo até processar a ideia de que, pelo menos inicialmente, ele teria de abdicar de sua confortável posição. O moreno não tinha experiência com homens e o ruivo se sentia intimidado com a simples menção de envolvê-lo. _Eu já estava resignado e nem sabia. Na época eu achava que a atração que sentia era o motivo de eu não conseguir me imaginar dentro dele._

Para sua total surpresa, Giulio era um amante impecável. O prazer que Mario sentia em seus braços era tão intenso que com o tempo a ideia de envolvê-lo desapareceu e só foi ressuscitada quando, após alguns anos, Giulio perguntou se ele não sentia falta de estar em sua velha posição. _Nós estávamos nesta cama, um nos braços do outro, quando ele me fez aquela pergunta. Eu precisei de um minuto, pois sequer me lembrava de já ter estado em outra posição antes._

A resposta foi um sorriso provocador e ele fez questão de perguntar se Giulio estava sugerindo que eles trocassem de posição _imediatamente_. _Ele ficou sério e travou. Eu vi em seus olhos a preocupação. Foi hilário._ Aquele assunto não voltou a ser mencionado e pelos próximos anos Mario aceitou ser feliz e decidiu aproveitar cada momento que tivesse ao lado daquela pessoa, fosse sobre a cama ou fora dela.

O fim das lembranças foi o começo do prazer. Ele sentiu quando o membro de Giulio deslizou quase para fora, o que marcou o início das sensações intensas que ele conhecia tão bem. Os pelos de seus braços se arrepiaram e o gemido rouco foi a música de fundo para o clímax. O moreno gemeu baixo, provavelmente sentindo os efeitos das contratações dos músculos ao redor de seu sexo. As mãos voltaram a segurar o quadril do ruivo que, por sua vez, não sabia o que lhe dava mais prazer: o recente orgasmo ou Giulio movendo-se dentro dele, ignorando a dificuldade do movimento e continuando a devorá-lo.

A vantagem de um quarto gigantesco como aquele era que as reações, por mais exageradas que fossem, jamais chegariam aos ouvidos alheios. As paredes do sobrado eram grossas e o quarto forrado por um tapete escuro, o que impedia que o ranger da cama fosse ouvido. Os momentos passados naquela casa sempre eram mais livres e eróticos. Em sua própria casa Mario tinha certo receio de soltar-se completamente, temendo que o irmão pudesse aparecer sem aviso. _Giulio foi o primeiro amante que levei para casa. Todos os outros terminavam antes mesmo de começarem._

Mario perdeu a noção do tempo quando sua nova ereção surgiu. Os movimentos de Giulio haviam se tornado mais intensos e ritmados, coincidindo com seus gemidos. O clímax aconteceu sem aviso, preenchendo-o e o fazendo sorrir por ter um de seus fetiches satisfeitos. O contato, no entanto, não cessou, e ele virou-se assim que o amante deslizou-se para fora, sendo beijado quando achou que seria o responsável pelo beijo. Os corpos se uniram e uma das mãos de Giulio deslizou por sua testa, colocando os cabelos vermelhos para trás.

Ele deixou que seus dedos descessem até o baixo ventre do moreno, tocando o membro e começando a masturbá-lo. Os gruídos de Giulio eram adoráveis e eles permaneceram naquela posição até que a nova ereção crescesse em sua mão. Não houve necessidade de nenhum comentário. As mãos subiram pelo largo peitoral enquanto Giulio guiava sua ereção, que o penetrou sem dificuldades. Mario gemeu baixo, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e sentindo-se novamente preenchido.

A noite havia apenas começado e nenhum deles tinha intenção de desperdiçar um segundo sequer longe da companhia do outro.

 **x**

O sol ainda não havia nascido quando Mario deixou a larga cama de casal, cruzando o quarto com passos silenciosos, como um gato, e abrindo o guarda-roupa fazendo o mínimo de ruído possível. Sua nova troca de roupas estava passada e engomada em uma das gavetas, e com as mãos cheias de roupa ele seguiu até o andar de baixo. Geralmente, ele usaria o banheiro do quarto, mas receava acordar Giulio com o barulho, então preferiu o banheiro pouco usado do primeiro andar. Seu banho foi longo, limpando seu corpo das horas passadas sobre a cama na noite anterior. As marcas deixadas pelo amante demorariam dias para sumirem completamente, mas nada que um lenço ao redor do pescoço não resolvesse.

De banho tomado e perfeitamente vestido, o ruivo passou na sala de estar e deixou um bilhete avisando que havia retornado para a mansão. Infelizmente, nenhum deles poderia se dar ao luxo de passar aquela quarta-feira juntos. Ambos tinham trabalho, Giulio na sede de polícia e Mario com a Família. _Eu comerei alguma coisa quando chegar. Preciso estar em casa antes que Ivan acorde._ Aquelasescapadas durante a semana eram raras, mas ele apreciava poder vê-lo além do final de semana. Alguns dias eram tão ocupados que Mario sequer notava a aproximação da sexta-feira. Em outros, a distância parecia ainda mais acentuada e a vontade de vê-lo se tornava quase impossível.

Mario ganhou a rua, fechando mais um dos botões do fino casaco que vestia. As manhãs continuavam frescas, e ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de pegar um resfriado. O interior do carro estava quente e aconchegante, e o ronco rouco do motor ao dar partida o fez questionar se um dia existiriam veículos silenciosos e que não denunciassem suas escapadas sorrateiras. _Espero que isso não o tenha acordado,_ olhos verdes e fiscalizantes fitaram o segundo andar da casa somente para ver Giulio recostado ao vidro. Seu peitoral estava completamente nu e Mario soltou um baixo _tsk_ achando aquela exposição desnecessária. O amante acenou por trás da janela fechada e a despedida foi um sorriso e a certeza da saudade que sentiriam pelos próximos dias.

O carro cortou o centro como se todos os demais cidadãos houvessem desaparecido. Com exceção da área comercial, as demais ruas pareciam desertas. Em alguns minutos Roma ficou para trás e ele encarou a longa estrada vazia, cujo silêncio seria seu companheiro até avistar a propriedade dos Cavallone. Mario era naturalmente barulhento, mas apreciava esses momentos quietos, principalmente quando queria ruminar alguns assuntos. Naquela manhã, a imagem de Giuseppe brotou em sua mente e foi impossível não se lembrar da conversa que tivera com Giulio no final da noite anterior.

"Faz alguma diferença?" O amante havia se virado na cama, apoiando a cabeça no braço direito e o olhando com seriedade.

"Hm?" Mario ainda respirava com dificuldade. Depois do terceiro orgasmo ele parou de contar, mas não importava quantas vezes repetisse seu corpo parecia querer mais.

"Giuseppe. Você disse que acredita que ele está saindo com o chefe da segurança, mas, honestamente, faz alguma diferença quem seja o suposto namorado de seu irmão?"

"Não... claro que não." O ruivo ponderou. "Giuseppe parece genuinamente feliz, como eu não o via há anos. Quem quer que esteja colocando um sorriso nos lábios do meu irmão tem meu eterno obrigado."

Aquele curto diálogo desapareceu de sua mente, visto que a noite não havia terminado. Porém, ali, sozinho e sem nada para fazer além de manter os olhos na estrada, as palavras de Giulio o deixaram curioso. _Ele se referia ao fato de Giuseppe talvez estar interessado em outro homem? Ele achou que isso poderia me incomodar?_ As sobrancelhas se juntaram e Mario perdeu-se por mais alguns minutos naquele assunto até que o trabalho tomou seus pensamentos. Ivan tinha uma viagem marcada na próxima semana e, ainda que fosse dentro da Itália, isso significava planejamento.

Em determinado momento ele foi agraciado pelo sol que nasceu preguiçoso e lhe fez companhia pelo resto do caminho. Os seguranças do portão principal o receberam com um sonolento bom dia e Mario passou em frente à mansão apenas para se certificar de que ela dormia profundamente. Niccolò já estava em seu posto e conversava baixo com meia dúzia de seguranças, cujo diálogo cessou quando seu carro aproximou-se do chafariz.

"Bom dia," Mario sentiu a aversão do homem por trás de seus óculos. "Algo para reportar?"

"Não, senhor." Um dos seguranças respondeu prontamente.

O chefe da segurança, por sua vez, nada disse.

Niccolò lançou um rápido olhar em sua direção, retomando a conversa como se o ruivo nunca houvesse estado ali. O tratamento frio e indiferente não o incomodava _mais_ , e ele tinha plena confiança nas capacidades do homem e sabia que se algo houvesse, de fato, acontecido, ele não hesitaria em lhe comunicar. O carro seguiu pelo caminho de pedra à direita e na direção que levava à sua casa. A saudade de Giulio havia diminuído um pouco durante o percurso, mas ele pegou-se estranhamente desejando vê-lo. _Ele provavelmente já acordou. Depois da viagem da próxima semana eu estarei parcialmente livre. Talvez consiga ficar com ele além de meros dois dias._

Os pensamentos no amante o impediram de notar qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu redor, reparando que as luzes de sua casa estavam acessas somente ao girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta de entrada. O cheiro de café fresco entrou em seu nariz e o relaxou totalmente. Seu estômago roncou e Mario sorriu largamente, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que voltou de suas noitadas na cidade e foi agraciado pelo delicioso café de seu irmão. Seu peito tornou-se apertado e ele questionou se algum dia aquela rotina mudaria.

A ideia de Giuseppe saindo de casa e constituindo sua própria família soava quase impossível. Ele conhecia as preferências de seu irmão, contudo, isso não o impediria de morar com seu atual ou futuro amante. _Quando Francesco assumir a Família, casar e ter seus filhos, Giuseppe terá o dobro da responsabilidade. Talvez seja bom que ele esteja aproveitando seu tempo livre._

O rosto de Niccolò surgiu em sua mente e o ruivo suspirou. A mudança na rotina dos irmãos teria de partir de Giuseppe, já que Mario sequer cogitava deixar a casa, como se fosse seu destino estar resignado a morar para sempre no local em que havia sido criado. Tal pensamento, ou a falta dele, derivava de sua incapacidade de colocar-se como prioridade quando o assunto era o louro e por achar que a vida já havia lhe oferecido mais do que ele merecia.

Mario estava errado... sobre _muitas_ coisas.

"Giuseppe, estou em casa."

\- FIM.


	3. Extra – Dessert

**Extra – Dessert**

Ele acordava todos os dias pontualmente às 5h da manhã.

Havia um único relógio em sua casa e que adornava uma das paredes da pequena sala de jantar, presente pessoal do Chefe da Família. De seu quarto era possível ouvir o som que fazia, mas após décadas seu corpo estava condicionado a recomeçar a trabalhar no mesmo horário. A primeira coisa que fazia era tomar um banho, seguido pelo ritual de barbear-se. Seu rosto estava sempre limpo e liso, seus cabelos negros perfeitamente penteados e lustrosos. Se as primeiras impressões eram as mais importantes, ninguém teria motivos para repreendê-lo por descuido ou falta de asseio pessoal.

O café da manhã era simples, o esperado de um homem que cozinhava para si mesmo e que não tinha tempo para refeições mirabolantes. O céu ainda estava escuro quando ele deixava sua casa, um sobrado pequeno e no meio da vila que fazia parte da propriedade da Família, local este onde basicamente todos os empregados viviam. As ruas eram pavimentadas com pedra batida e havia até mesmo um comércio de pequenos produtores, o que evitava que os moradores precisassem ir a Roma para fazer suas compras básicas. O lugar era calmo e tranquilo, afastado cerca de vinte minutos da mansão principal. Aquela era a vida que ele conhecia desde criança e que havia sido herdada do pai.

Servir os Cavallone era uma honra apreciada todos os dias.

A mansão estava quieta quando Niccolò estacionou seu carro, sendo recebido por um dos seguranças responsáveis pela guarda da noite. O guarda principal ainda estava dentro da casa esperando para fazer seu relatório antes de abandonar seu posto.

"O Chefe?"

"Acordou faz meia-hora. Está na biblioteca."

"Francesco e Catarina?"

"Ainda dormindo."

As perguntas seguintes foram relacionadas à propriedade e felizmente não houve nada a relatar além da tranquilidade. Niccolò afastou-se do estacionamento seguindo com o rapaz até a entrada da mansão. O guarda da noite os recebeu e mais uma leva de perguntas foi feita e, como anteriormente, as respostas não fugiram do esperado. Ele dispensou os dois rapazes e caminhou até a biblioteca, batendo três vezes antes de ouvir a autorização para entrar. Quando Ivan acordava cedo as ordens do dia eram repassadas diretamente, sem intermediários, o que ele apreciava com todo o seu coração.

"Bom dia, Chefe." Niccolò ofereceu uma polida reverência.

"Bom dia," Ivan tirou os olhos da pilha de papéis e sorriu sonolento.

Pela quantidade de trabalho sobre a mesa Niccolò deduziu que o Inspetor de polícia provavelmente viria naquele dia. O Chefe dos Cavallone não era uma pessoa preguiçosa ou que detestava seu trabalho, mas era de conhecimento de todos que ele só tinha liberdade para passar algumas horas com seu amante se o trabalho estivesse em dia. Pensar naquele assunto fez seu estômago dar voltas.

O motivo não era o relacionamento do Chefe com outro homem. Alaudi frequentava aquela casa há muito anos e fora o responsável por mudar completamente a vida daquela família. Qualquer pessoa, independente do sexo, que tivesse feito o que fez — da mudança de Ivan à criação dos herdeiros — seria bem-vinda.

A razão do mal-estar era outra.

Era ruiva e arrogante e degenerada.

A _pessoa_ entrou na biblioteca antes que Ivan pudesse transmitir sua mensagem. Sua presença não foi vista, somente sentida, e Niccolò respondeu ao bom-dia com esforço. Lidar com aquele ser diariamente exigia uma dose extra de boa vontade e se não amasse seu trabalho certamente já teria pedido transferência para algum lugar que não tivesse que vê-lo nunca mais. Entretanto, aquele não era o caso, e sua função na Família tornava impossível que não tivessem contato.

"Bom dia, Mario, eu estava prestes a passar a agenda do dia para Niccolò. Você tem algo a adicionar?"

"Eu acho que não..." os passos eram abafados pelo tapete, mas ele pôde vê-lo se aproximar pelo canto do olho esquerdo.

"Certo," Ivan voltou a sorrir.

Os trabalhos daquele dia foram repassados, como acontecia diariamente. Niccolò ouvia e concordava, nomeando o empregado que seria responsável por determinado serviço e anotando em uma pequena caderneta que sempre levava dentro do bolso do casaco. Os serviços envolviam rondas pela propriedade, visitas a Roma, levar os herdeiros para a escola, etc. A última parte envolvia suas próprias tarefas e aquele foi o momento em que o discurso mudou se comparado ao do dia anterior. Ele guardou a caderneta e ergueu os olhos para o Chefe da Família. A próxima parte acontecia todo ano, naquele mesmo dia.

"Eu quero que tire o dia de folga, Niccolò." Os olhos cor de mel se abaixaram por um momento. "Mande meus cumprimentos a Elena."

"Obrigado, Chefe."

Ele fez uma reverência, dando meia-volta e deixando a biblioteca. A sensação em seu estômago não havia desaparecido, especialmente quando o incômodo o havia seguido até o corredor.

"Niccolò."

Seu corpo virou-se o suficiente para poder encará-lo sem soar desrespeitoso. Todo contato com aquela pessoa envolvia somente o básico da boa educação e o bastante para não parecer descortês.

"Lorenzo precisa ir a Roma comprar algumas coisas. Você poderia designar alguém para acompanhá-lo? Ele disse que gostaria de ir logo após o almoço."

"Entendido." O rosto do cozinheiro da Família brotou em sua mente.

"Boa viagem." Mario colocou a mão na nuca.

Niccolò repetiu a reverência da biblioteca, mas dessa vez por mera obrigação. Seus sapatos ecoavam pelo chão lustroso e quando virou o corredor seguinte suas reações puderam ser demonstradas sem medos. Os olhos negros se tornaram pequenos atrás dos óculos finos e suas mãos se fecharam. _Como ele ousa?_ Os passos eram largos e a certeza de que não o veria mais naquele dia era o único consolo capaz de apaziguar a raiva que havia se alojado em seu peito. Aquela pessoa sempre conseguia tirá-lo do sério, lembrando-o de lembranças que ele gostaria de esquecer.

O final feliz que ele nunca obteve.

"Bom dia, Niccolò."

O andar apressado cessou e naquele instante ele se deu conta de que havia chegado ao hall. A raiva que o havia acompanhado desde a biblioteca dissipou-se e seus olhos, que até um segundo atrás só viam vermelho, de repente enxergavam tudo branco. Não havia mágoa, aversão ou pessoas indesejáveis, pelo contrário. Seu corpo virou-se completamente e ele sentiu o sorriso, contido e tímido e que sempre surgia para aquela pessoa, iluminar seu rosto taciturno.

"Bom dia, Giuseppe."

Niccolò sorriu o que provavelmente seria o único sorriso do dia. Seus lábios se repuxaram sem que ele pudesse ter controle, percebendo que toda a sua ira havia desaparecido, o que geralmente acontecia quando estava na presença daquela pessoa. Ao contrário do irmão, depravado e uma total falha como ser humano, Giuseppe era um exemplo a ser seguido. Honesto, simpático e profissional, não havia pessoa mais íntegra entre os empregados da Família. Ele não possuía a confiança de Mario ou sua facilidade em lidar com as pessoas, porém, seu senso de responsabilidade não ficava aquém, além de ser mais acessível do que o irmão. _E ele é puro. Giuseppe é a pessoa mais pura que conheço._

A fama de Mario era conhecida desde os tempos de juventude. Niccolò era alguns anos mais velho, mas acompanhou de perto as aventuras do ruivo. Cada semana era um amante, ou uma amante, diferente. Mario nunca estava duas vezes com a mesma pessoa. Aquele carisma e capacidade de conquistar tudo e todos sem o mínimo de esforço era inexplicável, principalmente porque, aos seus olhos, o ruivo não tinha nenhuma qualidade relevante. A antipatia que sentia nascera naquela época, embora houvessem sido outros os motivos que o levaram a total aversão que sentia nos dias atuais.

Giuseppe, por outro lado, sempre foi correto e Niccolò nunca escutou nenhuma história ou boato sobre sua vida privada. O jovem homem de sorriso contido, brilhantes olhos azuis, e longos cabelos louros parecia saído de uma pintura, iluminando seus dias e tornando até mesmo os invernos aquecidos e cheios de vida.

"Não se preocupe, eu levarei os dois para a escola hoje," Giuseppe disse após uma conversa breve sobre a agenda daquele dia. O sorriso se desfez aos poucos e sua expressão ganhou uma bela complacência. "E boa viagem."

O moreno agradeceu antes de fazer a reverência, deixando a mansão sorrindo e esquecendo-se momentaneamente o que aquele "boa viagem" significava.

 **x**

Ele assistiu ao nascer do sol de dentro do carro, tendo como única companhia o buquê de rosas brancas no banco do passageiro. Aquelas estradas e aqueles caminhos não lhe eram estranhos, tendo sido percorridos pelos últimos anos naquele mesmo dia. A distância normalmente levava de duas a três horas de viagem, mas Niccolò não notava o passar do tempo, percebendo apenas que havia chegado ao estacionar o carro. Naquele dia seu corpo se moveria automaticamente, realizando ações e respondendo a perguntas de forma ensaiada e mecânica.

Niccolò foi casado por dois anos, quatro meses e seis dias.

O casamento, no entanto, durou menos tempo. Nunca houve amor, mas respeito. Nenhum deles derretia-se de paixão e o compromisso foi mais político do que emocional. A Família da noiva queria formar uma aliança com os Cavallone e não havia melhor maneira do que o casamento. Niccolò teve pouca escolha no assunto e, ainda que soubesse desde o começo que era a segunda opção, ele aceitou o que a vida lhe oferecia.

O campo era vasto e verde até onde seus olhos conseguiam alcançar. Árvores vistosas foram estrategicamente plantadas e ao seu redor havia um círculo de flores, como se estivessem ali unicamente para protegê-las. As flores não eram iguais, assim como suas cores. No auge da primavera, aquele cenário inundou seu coração com gratidão por ter a chance de ver tal espetáculo, mesmo que os motivos que os levaram até ali não fossem tão alegres.

A caminhada durou alguns minutos e naquele curto espaço de tempo Niccolò não teve companhia. O local que ele procurava surgiu embaixo de uma vistosa macieira protegida por belas flores amarelas. Seus olhos se fecharam e seus joelhos se flexionaram enquanto pousava o buquê de rosas brancas em frente à lápide.

"Olá, Elena."

Eles se casaram há pouco mais de dez anos, uma pequena e simples cerimônia em uma pequena e simples igreja. Muitos dos membros da Família gostariam de ter participado, contudo, uma comitiva tão grande acabaria chamando atenção indevida e para todos os efeitos aquele era um casamento comum, de pessoas comuns, e não mafiosos. Ivan, todavia, fez questão de participar e foi o primeiro a abraçá-lo depois que foram declarados marido e mulher. Aquele dia, que para muitas pessoas é considerado o mais importante de suas vidas, para ele foi somente mais um dia. Sua vida sempre fora uma sucessão de acontecimentos premeditados e padronizados, como se o poder de escolha nunca houvesse, de fato, chegado até suas mãos. Desde criança cada passo havia sido dado na sombra de seu pai.

Elena era a única filha mulher de uma nova Família. Como era costume, a melhor maneira de manter uma duradoura aliança com outra Família era através do casamento. Casar-se com o Chefe dos Cavallone estava fora de cogitação, então ficou a cargo de Niccolò aceitar a mão da moça, apesar de a tarefa ter passado para ele porque _outro_ a recusou. Nenhum deles fez objeção ao casamento, pois sabiam que o direito de escolha era inexistente. Elena carregava o peso de unir sua Família aos Cavallone e Niccolò não viu motivos para rejeitá-la. Seu próprio pai havia se casado após um acordo, logo, não haveria outro caminho para ele.

A paixão deu lugar à convivência harmoniosa e por alguns anos o moreno teve sob seu teto a companhia de outra pessoa. Elena era quieta e modesta, atenciosa com os vizinhos e benquista pela Família. A coexistência entre eles era tranquila e por essa razão não foi difícil disfarçar ao ser questionado quando a casa ganharia mais um membro. Niccolò sempre respondia com um olhar baixo e recebia sorrisos e risadas como resposta, seguidos por discursos de incentivo. A casa em que moravam dois não moraria três.

Elena não podia ter filhos.

A descoberta veio após dois anos de casados, quando Elena foi examinada por um médico inglês. O casamento nunca foi regado por desejo, mas ele cumpria seu papel como marido e achou estranho que depois de anos sua esposa não houvesse engravidado. A notícia foi recebida com grande tristeza pela família de Elena, que desejava ardentemente que um herdeiro pudesse uni-los definitivamente aos Cavallone, ainda que indiretamente.

Elena mudou após a descoberta da infertilidade. Eles nunca mais voltaram a dividir a mesma cama e aos poucos ela deixou de frequentar a sociedade. Seus dias eram passados dentro do quarto, entre livros e cochilos, e esse estilo de vida durou pouco mais de dois meses. E, então, de um dia para o outro ela passou a voltar a sair de casa. O sorriso retornou e com ele os longos passeios que duravam quase todo o dia. Muitas vezes Niccolò retornava para casa e a esposa ainda não havia chegado. A mudança aconteceu diante de seus olhos, mas ele nada fez para evitá-la. Por algumas semanas ele sentiu como se houvesse voltado a morar sozinho e intimamente isso muito lhe agradou. Uma vida tranquila e sossegada era tudo o que o moreno sempre desejou.

O último passeio de Elena aconteceu em um chuvoso dia de primavera. As temperaturas estavam baixas e há dias a chuva não dava trégua. As estradas estavam péssimas, os pastos encharcados e havia muito trabalho na mansão. A vida dos Cavallone mudara com a presença de Alaudi e a rotina de Ivan foi alterada completamente. Niccolò às vezes não retornava para casa, ilhado e dormindo em um dos quartos de hóspedes da grande casa. Naquele dia, porém, ele voltou tarde da noite. Elena estava em casa, molhada pela chuva e inconsciência na sala de estar.

A esposa nunca mais deixaria aquela casa, pelo menos com vida. Devido à friagem, Elena adoeceu e seus últimos dias foram passados sobre a cama, delirante e recebendo cuidados. O médico da Família foi o responsável por sua saúde, mas nada poderia ser feito pela paciente. Niccolò não mudou sua rotina, contudo, passava as noites em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Em uma dessas noites, a esposa o acordou de um cochilo, chamando-o com sua fraca voz. Aquele foi um raro momento, visto que devido à medicação ela dormia basicamente todo o tempo.

Aquela seria a última conversa que teriam, embora Niccolò se lembrasse de apenas alguns pedaços. A cada frase Elena pedia perdão, desculpando-se por estar doente, por não poder ter filhos e por não ser a esposa que ele merecia. Sua voz soava quase um sussurro e ele ouvia a tudo quieto e amparando-a com um de seus braços. Em determinado momento duas gordas lágrimas escorreram pela magra face e seu último pedido de desculpas foi por tê-lo traído.

"Eu sei," foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer. "Eu sempre soube."

Elena faleceu no fim da manhã do dia seguinte. O enterro foi em sua cidade natal, e pelos últimos anos ela dormia embaixo daquela macieira. Em todas as primaveras, no dia de sua morte, Niccolò a visitava, presenteando-a com um buquê de rosas brancas, suas favoritas. Aquele era o único dia do ano em que ele se ausentava do trabalho, muito mais por pressão de Ivan do que vontade própria. Casar-se com Elena o havia ensinado uma valiosa lição, ainda que ele não guardasse rancor da falecida esposa. Como homem, talvez, ele devesse ressenti-la por traí-lo, mas Niccolò não conseguia juntar energia suficiente para se importar.

Quando todos os pertences de Elena retornaram para casa e ele viu-se novamente sozinho, o moreno percebeu que o motivo de sua indiferença era a inexistência de sentimentos em relação ao seu finado casamento. Durante aqueles anos ele honrou seu papel como marido, respeitando-a e estando ao seu lado na alegria e na doença. Nenhuma mulher esteve em seus braços ao longo do tempo em que foram casados e nunca havia faltado comida na mesa. Então, onde estava o Amor? Havia Elena encontrado amor na relação com outro homem? Aquela pessoa foi capaz de fazê-la feliz? Fora ele o motivo dos renovados olhos brilhantes e do sorriso de menina que surgira depois de tantos meses trancada em seu quarto? Niccolò nunca saberia.

O que ele sim sabia era que sua parte estava feita. O que a sociedade esperava dele havia terminado com a morte da esposa e não haveria mais motivos para que lhe cobrassem responsabilidades conjugais. Ele havia se tornado um viúvo e ganhara o direito de receber olhares complacentes e toques amigáveis em seu ombro esquerdo, além de poder dizer que não tinha interesse em um segundo casamento. As pessoas eram incrivelmente simpáticas e compreensivas, provavelmente achando que a falecida esposa era insubstituível. Niccolò nunca desfez aquele mal-entendido, sentindo-se confortável com a ideia de não ser mais cobrado para ter uma família.

Os galhos da macieira moveram-se com o vento e as flores dançaram. Seu corpo virou-se e, ajeitando o chapéu em sua cabeça, ele retornou pelo caminho que havia feito.

"Até o próximo ano, Elena."

 **x**

O sol havia se posto quando Niccolò retornou a Roma. A viagem de volta sempre parecia levar mais tempo e talvez por esse motivo naquela noite ele faria algo que raramente estava em seus planos. Após jantar em um restaurante, o moreno deixou a rua conhecida pela diversidade gastronômica e seguiu pela região central a pé. O carro fora deixado em um ponto estratégico, longe dos olhares e seguro para o seu retorno. Normalmente, aquele tipo de passeio era dado esporadicamente, já que o trabalho consumia quase todas as horas de seu dia. Entretanto, em algumas noites ele deixava a propriedade da Família e seguia até Roma atrás de companhia. Não havia ninguém lhe esperando em casa e a vida deveria ser vivida pelos vivos.

Longe das residenciais, Roma possuía diversão garantida para todos os gostos. Alguns estabelecimentos só funcionavam aos finais de semana, entre eles o que Niccolò estava acostumado a frequentar. O local era considerado de classe alta e as acompanhantes custavam quase metade de um salário, mas não havia um cliente que saísse insatisfeito. Pelos últimos anos aquele foi seu refúgio, mesmo que naquela noite tudo o que o recebeu foi a porta fechada e o aviso de que estariam totalmente operantes no final de semana. _E hoje ainda é segunda-feira..._

Ao contrário de _certo_ alguém que ele conhecia e que não merecia ser mencionado, Niccolò não tinha muito conhecimento sobre bons lugares para frequentar na busca por boas companhias. Seu lugar favorito (e o único que ele conhecia) lhe fora apresentado por um dos motoristas e ele não se deu ao trabalho de procurar outros. A ideia de voltar para casa e terminar o dia com uma garrafa de vinho parecia tentadora, mas seria um desperdício retornar de mãos vazias. O som de risadas chamou sua atenção e ele se deu conta de que havia caminhado até uma rua repleta de bares.

O local escolhido era um pouco afastado das risadas e gargalhadas. Niccolò queria degustar sua bebida em um ambiente não muito barulhento e sem muitas pessoas. Obviamente que tal empreitada era difícil, portanto a escolha foi feita por eliminação. A porta foi aberta e a luz irritou seus olhos por alguns instantes. O ar não estava tão carregado da fumaça de cigarros e charutos e não havia vozes muito altas. Como de costume, ele passou um rápido olhar pelo entorno apenas para garantir que não havia conhecidos. _Não existe nada pior do que ser abordado por um rosto familiar no meio de uma bebida._ Não havia muitas mesas vazias, a grande maioria fora tomada por grupos, com exceção de algumas mesas individuais localizadas nas extremidades. _Perfeito._

Niccolò optou mentalmente pela cadeira próxima à parede, puxando-a sem fazer barulho e sentando-se. No entanto, algo fez barulho em contraste com seus movimentos silenciosos e que evitavam ao máximo chamar a atenção. Seus olhos se ergueram e foi então que ele percebeu que não estava sozinho na mesa. A pessoa à sua frente havia feito os mesmos movimentos, ao mesmo tempo, mas sem a leveza e claramente sem intenção de passar despercebida.

"Quem é você?"

As vozes soaram em uníssono. O moreno arrependeu-se rapidamente de ter escolhido aquele lugar, sabendo que não teria opção além de se levantar.

Não havia chance de ele ganhar a mesa quando seu oponente era uma mulher.

"Desculpe, eu não sabia que a mesa já estava reservada." A voz soou mais suave e os olhos menos intimidantes. A moça fez menção de se levantar, mas sentou-se quando Niccolò se colocou de pé.

"Não está," ele ergueu os olhos para procurar por outro lugar, porém, todas as mesas haviam sido ocupadas. _Não me resta nada além de voltar para casa._

"Você está esperando por alguém?"

"Não, boa n—"

"Ótimo, então você pode me fazer companhia!"

A moça levantou-se e ergueu a mão para chamar um dos rapazes que passavam pelas mesas anotando pedidos e servindo os clientes. Niccolò viu-se voltando ao seu assento devagar, percebendo que havia perdido sua chance de ir embora. _Uma mulher sozinha em um bar tarde da noite. Isso não pode ser bom..._ Seu olhar ergueu-se, fitando sua inusitada companhia que continuava a acenar para o rapaz. Ela aparentava ser jovem, vinte anos ou menos, tinha altura mediana, cabelos castanhos claros, levemente enrolados nas pontas e que batiam acima da altura dos ombros. Seu vestido era salmão, ou talvez rosa, embora a luz do local não ajudasse muito. Seu corpo era magro e suas curvas inexistentes, visto que a linha do busto mal era vista. A visão o fez suspirar.

Niccolò gostava de curvas.

O rapaz atravessou quase todo o bar para chegar até a mesa e pelo sorriso que ofereceu à moça era óbvio que se conheciam.

"O que você vai querer?" A jovem o encarou e naquele instante o moreno percebeu que, apesar de seu corpo deixar a desejar, seu rosto era absolutamente belo. Os lábios rosados e bem preenchidos, os dentes brancos e alinhados, e o nariz fino. _Agora, eu entendo..._

"Vinho... tinto..."

"O mesmo para mim," a moça sorriu, "traga a garrafa, Fabrizio."

O rapaz sorriu e voltou a cruzar o bar, deixando-os sozinhos.

"Você não é daqui." Niccolò percebeu o sotaque quando ela perguntou o que ele gostaria de beber. _Por isso ela está sozinha. Em seu país talvez seja normal frequentar bares tarde da noite e desacompanhada._

"Não, mas achei que já havia conseguido disfarçar um pouco."

"Eu não teria percebido se não estivesse prestando atenção."

Ele só notou o que havia dito quando viu o meio sorriso acompanhado por um charmoso ajeitar de cabelo que roubou toda a sua atenção. Talvez fosse o ambiente, a fumaça dos cigarros. Talvez por aquele dia ser o pior dia do ano. Ou, talvez, por estar na rua com o intuito de companhia, estar próximo de uma mulher tão estranhamente atraente o fez dizer aquilo. Geralmente não havia necessidades de rodeios quando lidava com prostitutas, mas a moça à sua frente não parecia estar naquele ramo de profissão, logo, certas sutilezas eram necessárias.

"D-Desculpe, eu não tive a intenção..."

"Eu não me ofendi," a moça desviou os olhos por um instante antes de voltar a encará-lo. "Mas, agradeço a atenção."

O retorno do rapaz aconteceu no momento perfeito, uma vez que o silêncio havia reinado sobre a mesa e a pressão era esmagadora. A garrafa de vinho foi pousada ao centro, seguida por duas taças. _Ela tem bom gosto._ O líquido preencheu ambas as taças e Niccolò só fez menção de pegar a sua depois que a moça o fez. Havia um magnético charme no modo como ela bebericava o vinho, levando somente uma parte do vidro aos lábios e deixando que o líquido descesse por sua pequena boca. Ele sentiu a garganta seca, ainda que sua boca houvesse se enchido de saliva. Seu baixo ventre respondeu prontamente e qualquer dúvida da atração que pudesse, ou não, sentir pela moça desapareceu.

"Delicioso..." a taça foi pousada sobre a mesa com menos da metade de seu conteúdo. "Este é o único estabelecimento que vende este vinho. Eu me acostumei a vir aqui todas as semanas somente para apreciá-lo."

"Certamente, é uma excelente safra," Niccolò conhecia o sabor. Era o favorito de Ivan Cavallone. "Você tem muito bom gosto."

"Não é?" A moça agradeceu depois que o moreno a serviu mais uma vez. "Então, o que você faz aqui? É a primeira vez que lhe vejo."

O gole foi longo o bastante para incentivá-lo a contar a história imaginária que o momento exigia. Quando vinha a Roma atrás de diversão, Niccolò sempre tinha uma história pronta para contar quando questionado, assim como um nome falso. Ele já foi Fabiano, Luccas, Alfonso e Gustavo, mesmo que as prostitutas dificilmente perguntassem seu nome. O importante era o dinheiro no bolso, mas isso não seria o suficiente naquela noite.

"Acabo de voltar de viagem. Fui à Nápoles a trabalho." Niccolò estudou a jovem esperando algum sinal de dúvida, mas não viu nada. "Você?"

"Eu moro aqui, digo, não _aqui_ , mas em Roma. Este é meu refúgio às segundas-feiras."

"É um pouco perigoso para uma jovem estar desacompanhada a essa hora."

"Eu vivo na Itália há anos e conheço quase tudo, mas agradeço a preocupação."

A conversa trivial continuou até a garrafa terminar. Niccolò pediu que uma segunda fosse trazida e recebeu um caloroso sorriso como resposta. Sua tolerância para álcool não era alta e ele tinha certeza de que após aquela garrafa não conseguiria dirigir para casa, mas não se importava. Os assuntos pessoais mudaram para opiniões sobre comidas e lugares e ele surpreendeu-se ao perceber que a moça já havia visitado outros países. Ouvi-la falar sem timidez e de maneira assertiva era hipnotizante.

O moreno estava acostumado às mulheres de sua sociedade, cujas vozes eram baixas demais e os modos recatados e falsos. Ver uma mulher tão diferente criava um impasse em sua moral: parte dele gostaria de ouvi-la falar sobre qualquer coisa enquanto bebiam noite adentro; a outra desejava vê-la nua sobre uma larga cama, perdida entre lençóis de seda, chamando seu nome, seu _verdadeiro_ nome, todas as vezes que a possuísse.

A realidade o atingiu quando a terceira garrafa terminou. Seus dedos começavam a formigar e aquele era o estado máximo que ele se permitiria ficar em público. Sua posição na Família não consentia que ele acabasse inconsciente em alguma vala, então o melhor a ser feito era despedir-se e arrastar-se até o carro, onde provavelmente passaria a noite.

"Eu acredito que cheguei ao meu limite." Ele perdera a conta de quantas taças havia bebido.

"Você está adoravelmente corado," a moça sorriu. Ela não parecia afetada pela bebida.

"Eu me sinto confiante de que posso pelo menos acompanhá-la até sua casa."

"Agradeço o convite, mas meu carro está na esquina. Posso confortavelmente chegar em casa sem problemas."

"Você dirige?" Seus olhos se arregalaram. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele ouvia sobre uma mulher que dirigia. A ideia soava absurda.

A moça o olhou e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. Ao contrário das risadas que ele procurou evitar ao passar pelos bares daquela rua, aquela muito lhe agradou. A jovem cobriu os lábios com uma das mãos e o modo como suas bochechas coraram enquanto ela tentava conter-se o fez sentir-se bem. _Ela realmente é uma rara mulher._

"Bem, eu me despeço aqui."

Niccolò levou a mão ao bolso do casaco e pousou o valor das garrafas de vinho sobre a mesa e uma boa quantia para o rapaz que os havia atendido. A moça apressou-se em dizer que pagaria uma parte, mas aquela gentileza era demais para ele. Não havia a menor chance de Niccolò deixar uma mulher pagar por sua bebida, ainda mais uma que havia sido tão boa companhia. _Ela pode andar sozinha à noite, frequentar bares e dirigir, mas continua sendo uma mulher._ Um breve gesto com a mão deixou claro que ele não aceitaria e então o moreno sentiu que estava pronto para ir. Suas pernas o colocaram de pé e a próxima coisa que ele viu foi o bar inteiro girar. _Oh, não..._

A certeza do encontro ao chão foi tão viva que seus olhos se fecharam por puro instinto. _Eu bebi demais. Meu Deus, que vergonhoso..._ Imaginar-se caindo de bêbado em um bar e na frente de uma mulher como aquela o fez sentir um profundo embaraço, que foi provavelmente o que o impediu de entender que a situação não era tão fatídica quanto ele esperava. O chão continuou onde estava e, ao invés de encontrá-lo, alguém o havia amparado e evitado sua iminente queda.

"Você está bem?" Seus olhos se abriram e a primeira coisa que viram foi o belo rosto da jovem, tão próximo que se ele quisesse poderia beijá-la sem esforço.

"Sim... e não." Com exceção do rosto, todo o restante parecia girar.

"Eu vou levá-lo até o meu carro e você me diz onde devo deixá-lo."

A jovem não esperou resposta, acenando para o atendente e dizendo meia dúzia de palavras que ele não compreendeu.

Niccolò ganhou a rua com passos curtos e envergonhado demais para olhar ao seu redor. A noite estava fresca se comparado ao interior do bar e os sons foram ficando para trás conforte eles seguiam pela rua. Sua consciência parecia flutuar e ele se esforçava para não tropeçar e causar uma comoção maior. Os passos cessaram e Niccolò sentiu quando foi colocado dentro de um carro. Sua cabeça encostou-se ao banco e seus olhos se fecharam, tentando concentrar-se na tarefa de lembrar-se de onde havia estacionado o próprio carro.

"Como se sente?"

A voz entrou por seus ouvidos como parte de um sonho, trazendo-o para a realidade aos poucos. Niccolò abriu os olhos devagar e mais uma vez a bela face estava próxima o bastante para um beijo. Dessa vez, porém, ele não perderia a oportunidade. Seu rosto abaixou-se um pouco e a bebida o deixara ousado a ponto de roubar um beijo daquela estranha e hipnotizante mulher, o que provavelmente lhe renderia um tapa.

Os lábios eram macios como ele imaginou e ela cheirava tão bem que Niccolò se arrependeu de não tê-la beijado antes. _Agora, o tapa..._ Seu rosto inclinou-se um pouco para trás a fim de encerrar o beijo que lhe custaria um dos lados da face, ao mesmo tempo em que sua companhia pendeu para frente. O que começou com um esbarrar de lábios se intensificou quando a moça deslizou a língua para dentro de sua boca. Ele não teve tempo para ficar perplexo, segurando-a pelo rosto e recebendo de braços abertos aquela surpresa.

O beijo foi longo e intenso, com direito a baixos gemidos. O moreno não se lembrava da última vez que havia sido beijado com aquele desejo, uma carícia tão impetuosa que a sensação de satisfação se espalhava por todo seu corpo, especialmente seu baixo ventre. O modo como os lábios se moviam em uma perfeita sincronia com sua língua era excitante. A certeza de que ele desejava possuir aquela mulher fez seu sexo tremer, como se já pudesse imaginá-la tocando-o intimamente, seus longos dedos ao redor de sua ereção... como _realmente_ acontecia.

Os ruídos do beijo abafaram os movimentos iniciais, mas já não era possível omitir os sons que a mão fazia quando subia e descia vigorosamente por seu sexo. Niccolò abriu os olhos, recebendo uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior, que foi seguida por um travesso sorriso. A moça abaixou-se sem aviso e a mão esquerda foi substituída por sua boca, que envolveu o membro por completo e deixou que atingisse o fundo de sua garganta.

Ele não gostava de fazer nada sexual sob o efeito da bebida, pois ofuscava as sensações e não permitia que sentisse totalmente os estímulos. Contudo, aquele minuto foi sentido completamente, a língua, os lábios, o interior úmido e quente daquela pequena boca. Cada segundo conseguia suas melhores reações e o gemido que seguiu o orgasmo foi genuinamente prazeroso.

A moça ergueu-se devagar, passando discretamente a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios. Niccolò não esperou que ela se endireitasse, beijando-a novamente e sem se importar que aqueles mesmos lábios estiveram em seu sexo. Sua companhia apreciou o gesto, pois retribuiu a carícia e por mais uma vez ele sentiu aquele beijo capaz de afastar qualquer outro pensamento.

"Eu quero você," foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer. Suas mãos seguraram a face à sua frente e ele esperava que sua voz não houvesse vacilado e que seus olhos demonstrassem sinceramente o desejo que sentia.

"Você tem certeza?" A pergunta foi feita com seriedade e Niccolò, naquele momento, não viu motivos para mentir. Seu corpo era honesto o suficiente para ter deixado claro que sua declaração fora verdadeira. "Então vamos sair daqui."

O que aconteceu depois que o carro deslizou por aquela rua foi um conjunto de confusos fragmentos. Sua atração por aquela pessoa era tão forte que seus lábios não conseguiam deixar sua pele, beijando o pálido pescoço enquanto suas mãos procuravam uma maneira de entrarem por debaixo do vestido. A moça apenas ria, pedindo sem muita convicção que ele se comportasse, embora não fizesse nenhum gesto sério que demonstrasse que gostaria que parasse. Niccolò não percebeu quando desceram do carro, mas notou quando entraram em um hotel noturno. As escadas foram percorridas às pressas e quando a porta finalmente foi fechada seu autocontrole desapareceu.

Os finos braços foram passados ao redor de seu pescoço e suas mãos abriram o vestido sem gentileza e sentindo os botões sendo estourados. Mentalmente ele prometeu a si mesmo que a levaria na manhã seguinte a loja mais cara da cidade para que pudesse escolher o melhor e mais belo vestido da Itália. As roupas foram ficando pelo chão e formando um caminho indecente que só parou quando chegaram à larga cama.

O _depois_ , no entanto, foi uma sequência de cenas e ocorridos. Ele sentiu os beijos, os toques e a sensação incrível de devorar aquela mulher. Eles experimentaram posições e lugares, da cama ao tapete, da poltrona de veludo à parede decorada por rosas vermelhas. Niccolò a amou como se fosse sua última noite na Terra, ainda que não se lembrasse de nada.

A única coisa que ele se recordava era de que alguma coisa diferente havia acontecido, algo novo e que ele nunca havia feito antes. E, então, sua consciência se esvaiu.

 **x**

 _Cinco horas da manhã_ , foi a primeira coisa que ele pensou quando seus olhos se abriram.

Aquele não era seu teto.

Aquela não era sua cama.

E aquele definitivamente não era seu quarto.

Niccolò sentou-se com rapidez, somente para voltar a se deitar devagar, sentindo como se um peso estivesse sobre sua cabeça. A dor era tão pontual que lhe roubou preciosos segundos de cognição, um tempo que ele infelizmente não tinha. A realidade retornou aos poucos, mas ele precisou esforçar-se para lembrar-se de onde estava. _O rosto da moça é a única coisa que vale a pena ser lembrada._ O bar, as garrafas de vinho, a sua quase-queda... depois disso tudo desapareceu. _O que eu estou fazendo aqui?_ Seus olhos fitaram o quarto e pela qualidade dos móveis ele deduziu que estivesse em um caro hotel.

Seu corpo colocou-se de pé com esforço e o levou até a janela. O céu ainda estava escuro e as ruas desertas. Não havia ninguém no quarto além dele, e tudo parecia perfeitamente limpo e arrumado. _Ela deve ter me trazido para cá depois que desmaiei. Que vergonha, meu Deus._ Niccolò respirou fundo, caminhando até o pequeno lavatório dentro do quarto. Sua mente racional não demorou a começar a funcionar, mesmo que a dor de cabeça tentasse a todo custo impedi-lo de pensar. A viagem até a mansão lhe consumiria pouco mais de uma hora, o que tornava seu atraso iminente.

A ideia de apresentar-se diante de Ivan naquele estado estava fora de cogitação, então ele precisou aceitar a ideia de que, pela primeira vez desde que começara a trabalhar para os Cavallone, chegaria atrasado. A água fria em seu rosto serviu para acordá-lo e ele gastou menos de dois minutos para estar apresentável. A última olhada pelo quarto deixou um gosto estranho em sua boca. Ele sentia que estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa, mas não sabia exatamente o quê.

"Sua estadia já foi paga, senhor." A moça da recepção cordialmente respondeu ao ser questionada sobre o valor devido. "Espero que tenha se divertido."

A falta de tempo o impediu de pensar profundamente no teor daquela declaração e Niccolò percorreu as ruas às pressas, sem precisar se preocupar com carros ou pessoas perambulando pelas calçadas. Seu veículo estava um pouco afastado e ele martirizou-se por ter de caminhar quase dez minutos até finalmente chegar até seu carro. A viagem de volta à mansão poderia ter sido mais rápida se a neblina não o tivesse obrigado a diminuir a velocidade por mais da metade do caminho. O sol já havia nascido quando ele cruzou o portão principal, seguindo para sua casa sem questionar nenhum dos empregados.

O banho foi rápido e Niccolò agradeceu por ser uma pessoa metódica e ter sempre várias trocas de roupas novas e passadas dentro do guarda-roupa. Ao deixar sua casa, contudo, o peso do atraso o acertou ao ver que já havia vida na pequena vila. Receber os cumprimentos dos vizinhos era reconfortante, mas serviu unicamente para lembrá-lo de que, em um dia normal, ele já estaria na mansão repassando ordens. _Eu espero não_ vê-lo _ao chegar. Meu dia não pode ficar pior do que isso._

Mario estava na escadaria principal quando ele cruzou o jardim com passos apressados. A mão direita arrumou seus cabelos, garantindo que eles estivessem perfeitamente arrumados. O ruivo, porém, nada demonstrou, apenas retirou os olhos do jornal que tinha em mãos e desejou um desinteressado bom dia, voltando a descer como se não houvesse notado seu atraso. Niccolò não teve tempo de sentir raiva ou responder ao cumprimento. A porta principal se abriu e Francesco e Catarina saíram juntos e seguidos por Giuseppe.

"Bom dia, Nicco!" Catarina saltitava, pulando os degraus e ouvindo represálias de Francesco, que pedia que a irmã parasse.

"B-Bom dia," foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

"Bom dia," a voz o fez tirar os olhos dos herdeiros e Giuseppe o recebeu com um sorriso tão puro e sincero que Niccolò teve certeza de que era daquela forma que as pessoas eram recebidas ao chegaram ao Céu. _Meu anjo..._

"B-Bom dia e perdoe o atraso, eu n—"

"Niccolò," Uma das mãos do louro tocou seu braço com tanta gentileza e compaixão que se sua personalidade permitisse seus olhos teriam lacrimejado. "Você não precisa se explicar, eu entendo. Ivan está na biblioteca se você quiser falar com ele. Eu levarei Francesco e Catarina hoje. Sairemos mais cedo porque buscaremos Enrico antes. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada."

O moreno piscou várias vezes, consentindo com a cabeça e recebendo um sorriso como resposta. Giuseppe desceu o restante das escadas e ele permaneceu imóvel até vê-lo seguir na direção do estacionamento ao lado dos herdeiros. Seu corpo então se virou e Niccolò entrou na mansão, seguindo até a biblioteca e pronto para se ajoelhar se fosse preciso. A vergonha de encarar Ivan fazia seu estômago dar voltas e nem a angelical figura de Giuseppe conseguiu afastar a sensação de derrota.

O Chefe dos Cavallone o cumprimentou com um largo sorriso. O ar ao seu redor estava leve e por um instante Niccolò achou ter visto flores brotarem ao redor de Ivan. _Ah, eu esqueci. O Inspetor de polícia passou a noite aqui._ Talvez por aquele motivo o Chefe nada disse sobre seu atraso e a agenda daquele dia foi repassada como de costume. Ao final, ele mencionou que Giuseppe levaria Francesco e Catarina ao colégio, mas que Niccolò os buscaria no final do dia. Aquela foi a oportunidade que ele esperou para se desculpar e foi com uma longa reverência que pediu que Ivan o perdoasse pelo atraso.

"Do que você está falando, Niccolò?" Ivan pediu que ele se endireitasse. "Você não tem que se desculpar por isso."

"Sim, eu preciso, Chefe. Eu tenho a responsabilidade de levar seus filhos ao colégio todos os dias e hoje, por um descuido, precisei passar a tarefa para outra pessoa. Giuseppe tem seu próprio trabalho e eu não encontro palavras para me desculpar por isso." A voz soou grave e ele manteve-se na mesma posição enquanto falava. Encará-lo naquele momento estava fora de cogitação. "Aceitarei qualquer punição."

"Por que eu iria lhe punir?"

Ele ouviu quando seu interlocutor se levantou e seu rosto ergueu-se. O Chefe dos Cavallone caminhou até ele e com a maior naturalidade do mundo pousou uma mão em seu ombro.

"Niccolò, você é um dos melhores homens que eu tenho. Você nunca tirou férias, nunca se ausentou do trabalho e eu sei que você teve seus motivos para não cumprir com suas obrigações." Os olhos cor de mel se abaixaram e Niccolò entendeu o que estava acontecendo. _Ele acha que me atrasei por causa da viagem para ver Elena._ Recordar-se do motivo real de seu atraso o fez engolir seco. Aquela vergonha dificilmente deixaria sua mente tão cedo. "Tire o tempo que precisar. O trabalho estará aqui quando você voltar."

"Obrigado, Chefe, mas eu não preciso de mais tempo. E o que aconteceu hoje não voltará a se repetir. Se me permite, eu gostaria de seguir imediatamente para os meus afazeres."

Uma nova reverência acompanhou aquelas palavras e Ivan suspirou.

"Tem minha permissão."

Ele deixou a biblioteca sentindo-se a pior das pessoas e decidido a nunca mais trair a confiança de seu Chefe com bebidas ou mulheres. Nenhum dos empregados mencionou seu atraso, mas Niccolò se desculpou com cada um dos homens que estava sob sua responsabilidade, recebendo a mesma compaixão que Giuseppe e Ivan haviam oferecido. Seu trabalho daquele dia foi realizado com o mesmo compromisso e zelo, da inspeção em todos os carros da Família à viagem a Roma para buscar os herdeiros no fim da tarde. O colégio em que estudavam ficava afastado do centro e recebia somente os filhos das Famílias. Era um local de classe alta e todos os alunos possuíam alguma ligação com a máfia.

Como de costume, o carro foi deixado no estacionamento e ele caminhou até a entrada principal. Ali haveria dois ou três professores que só liberariam os alunos que estivessem acompanhados. Niccolò era velho conhecido, então basicamente todos os professores já sabiam que ele estava ali por Francesco, Enrico e, agora, Catarina. Os alunos eram dispensados por classes, dos mais novos aos mais velhos. Catarina foi a primeira a sair, aproximando-se com o mesmo sorriso travesso e lhe oferecendo sua mochila.

"Nicco, eu preciso resolver um assunto _urgente_ antes de irmos."

"Onde pretende ir, senhorita?" Ele manteve a expressão séria, embora fosse um esforço. A garotinha tinha um jeito adorável de fazer coisas triviais soarem sérias.

"Eu preciso falar sobre uma das minhas aulas." O pequeno dedo indicador da mão direita apontou para o lado do portão onde os professores estavam parados e assistindo aos alunos saírem.

"Eu vou com você e esperaremos seu irmão e Enrico."

A garota assentiu e correu na frente. O moreno seguiu devagar, observando os alunos que deixavam o portão e imaginando que a grande maioria cresceria e se tornaria Chefe de sua respectiva Família. Às vezes ele lembrava-se de que Francesco e Catarina também faziam parte daquele mundo, ainda que fosse difícil imaginá-los adultos. _Francesco será o novo Chefe e Catarina provavelmente se casará com alguém com laços com os Cavallone._ A ideia de ver a preciosa menina de sorriso largo e olhos brilhantes passada adiante como mercadoria fazia seu coração ficar apertado. Em seu íntimo, Niccolò esperava que Ivan não colocasse a filha em tal destino. O que aconteceu com Elena ele não desejava a ninguém.

Catarina estava próxima ao portão de entrada, falando alegremente com alguém que a escutava com atenção. O meio sorriso em seus lábios por vê-la tão alegre, no entanto, foi desfeito tão gradativamente que foi impossível conservar-se inalterado. Ele viu quando a garota virou-se em sua direção, acenando com alegria. Sua companhia virou o rosto e como se alguém lhe houvesse atingido no estômago a noite anterior retornou tão bruscamente que ele mal sentiu a mochila deslizar por seus dedos e tocar o chão.

"Ah, Nicco! Minha mochila, minha mochila!"

 _"Você tem certeza?"_ , foi repetido mentalmente várias e várias vezes.

A menina correu em sua direção enquanto a pessoa ao seu lado caminhava.

Niccolò esqueceu-se de onde estava e que deveria ficar atento para qualquer risco que pudesse colocar a vida dos herdeiros em perigoso. Catarina falava algo sobre sua mochila, mas infelizmente as palavras não chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Ele estava ocupado demais se recordando da noite passada. Do que aconteceu dentro do carro. Das roupas jogadas no chão do quarto de hotel, dos beijos, dos toques, da sensação de estar dentro daquela pessoa e de fazer sexo como ele nunca havia feito antes.

Porque, de fato, ele nunca havia feito _aquele_ sexo antes.

"Boa tarde."

A voz era igual, mas diferente.

O mesmo rosto, os mesmos cabelos, mas roupas completamente diferentes. A bela mulher da noite anterior usava um vestido salmão com três botões nas costas e um laço na cintura. Ele lembrava-se bem do som que os botões fizeram ao serem estourados, batendo no abajur ao lado da cama antes de tocarem o chão. A pessoa à sua frente, entretanto, vestia calças, uma camisa social branca e um colete cinza. A semelhança era tão atordoante que sua mente se recusava a aceitar o que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Pois, não importava o quanto ele se esforçasse para negar, a pessoa que havia caminhado e parado à sua frente era definitivamente um homem.

"Seu nome," o jovem rapaz tocou sua mão direita, erguendo-a. O mero toque o arrepiou, obtendo a certeza que ele não queria admitir. Ele conhecia aquela pele. Ele havia tocado e beijado cada pedaço daquele corpo. "Você não me disse o seu nome. Seu _verdadeiro_ nome."

"Niccolò."

Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer. O rapaz apertou sua mão, um aperto firme e masculino.

Em sua mente, o que ele via eram as costas nuas, movendo-se no ritmo das estocadas com _aquela_ voz que pedia que ele fosse mais agressivo. A noite passada havia acontecido, não fora um sonho. Aquele à sua frente havia sido sua real companhia e nada daquilo fazia sentido.

"Perdão?" Ele viu os lábios se moverem, mas não escutou o que o rapaz disse.

"Jules. Meu nome é Jules."

A realidade retornou quando Catarina o puxou com força para avisar que Francesco e Enrico haviam chegado. Aquele breve momento de distração foi o bastante para acordá-lo do estupor e, quando voltou a olhar para frente, o jovem de nome Jules havia se afastado e caminhava na direção da entrada da escola.

Niccolò passou a mão na nuca, percebendo que suava frio. Ele não sabia o real motivo, mas sentia que alguma coisa estava para acontecer.

Sua vida estava prestes a mudar completamente.

\- FIM.

* * *

 **Notas da autora:**

Giulio e Mario finalmente ganharam uma história só deles 3

Sim, ela é curtinha, mas achei justo que esses dois tivessem a chance de brilhar sem os demais personagens. Francis x Giuseppe já tiveram um especial, agora só falta o Ivan x Alaudi...

Esta fanfic nasceu uma oneshot, e como SEMPRE acontece a história ficou longa demais para ser contada em um único capítulo. Além disso, eu precisava introduzir o novo personagem, então decidi fazer essa mini-fanfic. Antipasto é exatamente o que o nome sugere: um aperitivo para a futura longfic que postarei este ano. Nesses três capítulos eu deixei algumas dicas sobre o que escreverei na longfic, além de ter adicionado mais um personagem à narrativa.

O Niccolò era para ter entrado na história na última fanfic, mas não consegui encontrar uma maneira de encaixá-lo naquele enredo. Porém, dessa vez é impossível deixá-lo de fora e, poxa, o Jules merece ser feliz (ou não!). Muitas das perguntas que vocês me fizeram serão respondidas na longfic.

Sobre o lançamento, ele será no segundo semestre, possivelmente setembro. Já comecei a trabalhar na história e se seguir esse ritmo não precisarei adiá-la. Pode soar longe, mas já estamos em maio, setembro é um pulo! Entretanto, não pretendo sumir totalmente. Entre julho/agosto postarei uma fanfic de Kurobasu que já tenho guardada e o hiatus parecerá ainda mais curto~

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do especial e agradeço por terem lido até aqui!

Obrigada a todos pelo carinho 3


End file.
